In the court-The Thorns and Roses
by JadedAthena
Summary: Something I haven't seen before. Lucy is in a completely different world. NOT NALU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry about the RoLu I was writing it is on Hiatus at the moment as i have had a huge writers block and simply don't know what to write. Anyway, I love this pairing and I hope you do too. This is an experimental story and I haven't seen anything like it around. I hope you enjoy, please R&R, also I could use suggestions for things you want added to the plot. Try and spot the characters that represent and are alike to some of the FT guild. Please enjoy, JadedAthena 3**

* * *

><p>Bam! A certain blonde headed mage toppled down to the ground. As she shook her head and blinked her eyes, adjusting them to the semi-darkness. She brushed off her knees and stood up. As the mage looked around, she realised it had worked.<p>

She was in a small corridor lit by torches. The floor was dirt and looked walked on a lot. As she walked down it, gold and silver keys chinking together, Lucy squealed in excitement as she saw a huge, wooden door. It had little decoration and looked rather plain.

As her hand brushed the Door handle, it was flung open, revealing a handsome looking man who was staring at her. Her hand immediately flew to her whip, wondering if this was someone she should be afraid of.

He wore a chain mail shirt with a royal blue tunic over the top. The emblem on it was of a lion and underneath in gold cursive was the words The Court of Leo. The man had dark hair and looked pretty strong. He was obviously someone quite important. On his hip he wore a plain sword, with the pommel leather and the dull gleam of sharpened steel just showing above the scabbard.

As they stared at each other, red tinting both of their cheeks, a bell rung from the hallway behind the man. This seemed to snap them out of the trance they were in. The man in front of Lucy bowed and ushered her out of the corridor. "My Lady, may I ask why you are in the servants corridor?"

Lucy, not yet stepping out of the doorway and into the light replied, "I'll tell you if you tell me your name!" Her voice was slightly annoyed and sounded like she just wanted to go to sleep.

The man looked at her funnily and said, the confusion clear in his voice, "what would this odd language you speak be, I have never heard anything like it"

Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes and asked simply "what would your name be, good sir?"

The mans face lit up as he suddenly understood what she had asked. "my name is Sir Gray Fullbuster.

At this, Lucy's head shot up in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the first. chapter. I know it wasn't very long but I was just introducing the main characters. Can anyone guess why everything seems sort of off? Please R&amp;R! Also, later in the story I will be asking for entries for a OC comp. so feel free to start thinking of ideas now! Also sorry if there are any mistakes. I am using my iPod as my computer is broken and it is a little hard to type on.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I will be trying to update at least twice every week but it might not always happen. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own fairy tail. **

* * *

><p><em>Previously- My name is Sir Gray Fullbuster.<em>

At this Lucy's head shot up.

"What?" she said, her voice shaking as she tried to take in this piece of information. Thoughts were streaming through her brain as she stepped out of the doorway into the light.

Seeing the man up closer proved the fact that this seemed to actually be Gray, the man she had worked with on multiple missions.

Gray's POV  
>As the woman stepped out into the light, I felt my cheeks going pink. A lady like her shouldn't be showing nearly this much skin. Only her husband deserved to see her like this. But for some reason she captured my attention. The way she was confident, yet seemingly kind was something I hadn't seen in a girl before. I looked at her again then decided to help her. She obviously wasn't from around here, maybe not even from this time.<p>

Normal POV Gray opened his mouth about to ask Lucy if she wanted help when Lucy beat him to it. "Would you be kind enough to escort and help me adjust to this place?" she blurted out, going red immediately after saying it.

Gray simply nodded, asking her one question in return. "what would your name be?"

Lucy looked slightly surprised and answered quickly, almost forgetting to use the voice she had been practicing to get back from her childhood, her heiress voice. "My name, Sir Gray, is Lucy Heartfillia.

As soon as Gray heard her answer, he took of his cloak and put it around the blonde beauty to cover up her bare skin. He then found himself taking her through the winding hallways of the castle and to his sleeping quarters. Gray was thinking as they approached how lucky it was he had been promoted to captain I the guards a few weeks earlier and had been allowed his own private bed and bathing room.

Lucy, following Gray saw him stop a a moderate sized wooden door. Out of a pocket in his armor he produced an old-looking key, and injected it into the lock. As he turned it, a low, creaking sound emanated* from it.

Lucy followed Gray into the room, looking around. Inside was quite lavish, but very practical.

There were a few tapestries on the stone walls, with bear son carpets on the floor. There was a comfy looking, but simple bed, a small dining table with four chairs, a desk and a large bookshelf. There seemed to be a small bathing area in an adjoining room.

Lucy had a closer look, moving around the room and touching the odd piece of furniture here and there. As she neared a red and gold tapestry however, Gray seemed slightly uncomfortable. Lucy noticed his change in mood but decided not to question him about it.

She turned around and came face to face with an older looking woman. The woman was wearing what Lucy guessed was a maids uniform. The woman smiled at Lucy and a warmth came over her the woman started to speak. "Good morning dear, I am Sir Gray's main maid and one of the only people he truly trusts. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the clothes you are wearing."

Lucy smiled at the woman and turned to Gray. He just gestured towards the smaller room and told her to change. As Lucy walked into the bathroom, she wondered what she was supposed to change into. Her question was answered when the maid followed her in with a beautiful gown.

The gown was sky-blue with white accents. Beading lined the bodice. As the woman stepped forward with the dress, Lucy decided it was time to ask her name. The woman looked at her, seemingly surprised that someone had asked. "my name is Elizabeth, milady."

After changing, Gray sat Lucy down on the bed and asked her to tell him who she was and why she was here. He already knew that she didn't belong here but he wanted to know more.

Timeskip 1 hour  
>"And next to see you, my lord, is Captain of the Guards, Sir Gray Fullbuster and a Lady Lucy Heartfillia."<p>

King Aron looked down from his throne and nodded, gesturing to the guards to let them enter. As the pair reached the throne, Gray bowed immediately, with Lucy, once noticing what he was doing copied him.

The King, if he noticed, didn't remark on this and the two straightened, he spoke out in a loud voice, "What do you want, Sir Gray?"

Gray looked at the king, "I am here requesting that this woman, Lucy Heartfillia be allowed to stay at the palace. She has come from somewhere far away and she wants to learn about our culture. I believe we could learn a lot from her as well."

The king simply nodded and guards escorted them out. One then took Lucy on a quick tour of the castle, and despite her protests, escorted her to her new room. It was beautiful, with lavish carpets and a huge bed. But somehow, she already found herself missing the simplistic feel of Gray's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading everyone! I am really enjoying writing this fanfiction! I'd like some advice on whether you want an OC that you guys have submitted to be a best friend of Lucy in the court or to have Elizabeth, who by the way is quite a bit older than Lucy in this fanfiction, as a mother figure that helps her through. Please review or PM me with your answer! Love y'all! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously-The king simply nodded and guards escorted them out. One then took Lucy on a quick tour of the castle, and despite her protests, escorted her to her new room. It was beautiful, with lavish carpets and a huge bed. But somehow, she already found herself missing the simplistic feel of Gray's room._

* * *

><p>As Lucy woke, feeling very refreshed from the sleep, she noticed someone in her room. As she woke up further, she realized it was Grays maid, Elizabeth. When Elizabeth noticed that Lucy had awoken, she rushed over to the huge window, throwing open the curtains. In streamed rays of sunlight so bright Lucy had to shield her eyes.<p>

A couple of minutes later, Lucy was in the public bathroom. Apparently, even though her room was much nicer than Gray's, she wasn't ranked high enough to allow her room to have its own bathing area.

As Lucy walked into the shower room, she gasped. There were at least thirty women, all naked and all just showering casually, talking about idle matters while they were at it. Lucy was amazed at how comfortable they all seemed but decided she could go a day without washing her hair.

So she headed back through the cleaning area and into a very large room with lots of mirrors. Many ladies and girls were having their hair done and make up put on. Lucy sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't have to go without a visit to a stylist!

As Lucy attempted to find her way back to her room, she walked into a huge room, with row upon row of tables. The high ceiling had brilliantly bright chandeliers, lit by candles. At the front of the room was a raised area.

As Lucy looked closer, she recognized the king. What was his name again, she thought. Next to him was a pretty girl with unusual blue hair. The princess, Lucy thought.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder , gently but firmly guiding her to one of the tables close to the dais.

She turned around in fear, but calmed down quickly when she saw it was Gray. As the two sat down side by side, whispers spread through the men seated along his table. As Lucy looked at them more closely, she noticed they wore the same store as Gray.

As she was thinking this, servants had started to come out of two doors Lucy hadn't noticed, all carrying beautiful looking dishes.

Gray chuckled as he saw how in awe Lucy looked of the food. As he thought about it, she had probably never experienced the kind of food he took for granted considering where she came from.

At this same time, the servants began to serve the people, first the people on the dais, the propel at the tables. As soon as Lucy got her food, she began to eat, devouring her food in a manner that made her look like she hadn't eaten in years.

The men around Lucy were beginning to notice something different about this woman. She acted as though she didn't care what men thought about her, making her seem very different to the ladies of the court who were constantly wanting the men's attention, as marriage was the only way to become anything in this court.

Gray noticed this interest in Lucy and glared at his men, his stare saying back off. The men seemed to get the message, as their heads turned down, focused once again on the food.

Gray sighed, hoping Lucy would be okay if she had to hang around these idiots every day. Then he dismissed the thought, deciding that could be dealt with in the future.

Timeskip the end of the day-Lucy basically stayed in her room all day. Sorry, blame Lucy for the timeskip! :)

Once dinner was finished, Lucy, escorted by Gray, walked back to her room, feeling ready to collapse onto that huge, fluffy looking bed in her room. As she went inside, she turned to Gray. In a cute, sleepy voice (at least to Gray it sounded like that) she said "Thank you Sir Gray for the help today. It was greatly appreciated." then, seeming to switch back into her own language, said "see ya later Gray!" and with that she closed her door.

Outside the Princesses door  
>"Ready for another night guarding the princess?" Loke, one of Grays closest friend and the second best knight in the castle said.<p>

The man next to him, Sir Hibicki, nodded, then looking at Loke's face, guessing he was thinking the same thing. "What do you think of the Captains new lady friend?"

Loke started, having been thinking the same thing, then answered, in a hesitant voice, " she is beautiful. But there is something about her that makes her even more special. She didn't seem to care that she was a women and was expected to behave perfectly at all times. She acted as though men and women are equal."

Hibicki, taking in what Loke said, nodded slowly, thinking it over. That was what had seemed different about the girl, though he hadn't realized it until Loke had said it.

The two men settled in for a boring night, guarding a princess, not knowing that while they had been talking, the princess, her name Juvia, had been listening in and was now bristling in anger.

"A love rival" she whispered to herself, her anger building by the second. 'Beware,' she thought, 'as I am the princess and I will eliminate you.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I would like to thanks everyone for the huge positive response I am getting for this story. I have a question for everyone who plans to keep reading this story. Do you want me to update every WednesdayThursday and Sunday or have two chapters posted on Sunday? Please PM me with your answer. BTW PM means Private Message in case you didn't know! Love ya all! :) 3 ? (people on apple phone/iPod touch/iPad should be able to see the emoticons I use. Everyone else will see squares sorry)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I'm really excited for this chapter. Hopefully, this makes the characters a little less OOC! Really enjoyed writing this story! Also, I did get a beta reader! Her name is TheSecretDreamer! A huge thanks to her for being my beta reader! I don't own fairy tail. I only own my OC's! **

* * *

><p>Gray walked up to Lucy's door and knocked, preparing himself for what he was going to say. Lucy came to the door, clothed in a lovely dress.<p>

It was forest green with patches of lighter and darker shades, giving the illusion of sunlight streaming through a tree. It was full length with spaghetti straps.

'Apparently, she had discovered the stylist's room,' Gray thought, as he followed her to the dining hall.

After a satisfying breakfast of eggs and bacon, Gray and the rest of the men at the table headed off. Lucy was curious so she followed them. They went to what looked like the training grounds.

Suddenly, Lucy realized what was going on. They were knights training for battle. She spotted seats on the side of the arena, some already filled by giggling court ladies and one girl who was reading.

Lucy headed down, interested as to why all these girls were here. As she approached, the men started to train, doing drills with their swords. Lucy sat down on an empty seat next to the reading girl. The girl looked up and smiled at Lucy. "Good day, lady of the court. I am Lady Levy McGarden."

Once again, Lucy was shocked with the resemblance of her face and the familiarity of her name. But this time, she held in her surprise and greeted the other girl back. Lucy decided to inquire about the other ladies present, as her annoying curiosity got the better of her.

Levy looked at the ladies and shrugged. "They are like ravens on bread, constantly surrounding the good knights of the palace."

Lucy nodded, satisfied with the answer. Just then, a collective shriek escaped from the fan girls' mouths. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lucy almost fell off her seat in surprise. She looked over at the arena and saw Gray, clad only in his boxers. (A/N not sure what was worn as undergarments back then!) The men around him laughed, as if it were a normal occurrence.

Lucy laughed as well, thinking how alike the two Grays were! She found it hysterical when Gray realized he had stripped and started searching for his clothes, a slight smile on his face.

As the training ended, two of the knights walked over to the group of girls, causing them to squeal once again. "Milady," said the first with a slight bow and a wink, causing one or two of the ladies to fall over. The other, not wanting to miss out, also winked causing a few more women to faint.

"Sir Hibiki, would you be so kind as to escort me to the luncheon?" One of the prettier ladies said, her voice dainty but with a hint of coldness in it.

"It is my pleasure, Lady Karen." Hibiki replied.

By this point, Lucy was so used to the seemingly perfect counterparts of her friends in this world that she didn't even bat an eyelash at the name.

However, when she looked back to the arena, she saw a retreating Gray, still without a shirt on. Lucy smiled and walked out into the spacious grounds, and picked up his tunic and chain mail armor along the way. The chain mail was heavier than it looked! A man walked over to her and offered to help her carry the armor to Gray's room. As she approached the door, she dismissed the knight, thanking him for his assistance. She then knocked on the door and, having no response, walked in the door.

As she surveyed the room, Lucy realized that Gray wasn't here, even though she had followed him and seen him walk into this door.

Lucy spotted the red and gold tapestry being blown by a nonexistent wind. There were no windows and the door was closed. She approached the tapestry, unsure of what she was going to find, reaching her fingers out and lightly brushing the silky material.

Building up her courage, she pulled it back, revealing a hole in the wall. Lucy climbed through it into a narrow, dark tunnel. As her footsteps echoed across the confined space, Lucy shivered, feeling the coldness of the tunnel on her skin.

After a few minutes of walking, a light could be seen at the end. Lucy rushed towards it, wanting to get out of the dark as fast as possible.

What she saw upon entering the room didn't shock her. What surprised her, however, was the look on Gray's face when he saw her. On his face was a look of fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'd like to thank the following people for their support, along with everyone who is reading this fanfiction!<strong>

**Reviewers-**  
><strong>Anon-Thank you for your review. I am also really liking the way this story is coming along! I am going to try and get the medieval talk a bit better as the story progresses and hopefully my beta reader will help me with that!<strong>

**AttackonKings-Thanks you for your review. I cant wait to reveal what Juvia's plans are!**

**Favourites-**  
><strong>XxCrimsonFlamesxX-Thank you so much for being the first to favourite this story! It means a lot to me!<strong>

**AttackonKings-Thanks for being awesome! :)**

**Followers-To everyone who has followed, I can't thank you enough. I really hope you like this story and please feel free to give me feedback! **  
><strong>Apikins<strong>  
><strong>CelestialTitania<strong>  
><strong>EEErocks<strong>  
><strong>Shelly22112<strong>  
><strong>Waternixie<strong>  
><strong>XxCrimsonFlamesxX<br>AttackonKings**

**Everyone above, you are the people that help me stay up late to write the next chapter for you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy whipped out a golden key, summoning Virgo. She thought about it for a minute, before realizing that, in the middle ages, magic was banned in Fiore. As if knowing what Lucy was thinking, Virgo nodded at her princess, then left.

Gray opened his mouth in shock, questions already rushing out. Lucy smiled, glad that Gray had stopped looking fearful and had opened up to her.

Gray's POV  
>She uses magic too! I am astounded. I had never seen that kind of magic before. Not that I'd seen many kinds of magic in the first place. I was just starting to ponder on this new development when Lucy started crying. Her tears running down her porcelain cheeks, glistening in the light. I had to ask. "Lady Lucy, what might it be that troubles thee?" She looked confused and I realized that she must have not understood my language. I tried to remember what Eva said. "A-Are you okay?" I continued, my tone hesitant. Lucy looked up in amazement and smiled at me.<p>

Lucy's POV  
>'OMG,' I thought. 'Gray actually used modern talk. I wonder where he learned it from.' Putting that thought aside, I answered his question, informing him how I was a weak mage and always needed rescuing. He thought for what seemed like forever then spoke up. "Do you trust me?" My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't expected that question, but what startled me most was the tone of his voice. It was husky and really, REALLY hot!<br>"Um, yes?" I whispered.

Normal POV  
>Gray smiled, hearing Lucy's answer. He then took her hand and ran out of the room, his cloak billowing behind him and his chain mail shirt clinking. He must've found his clothes that Lucy brought in with her and it's just his innate talent to dress up as quickly as he strips. When they reached the end of the room, he felt Lucy stumble so he turned to catch her. However, his brain was not cooperating with him and as he caught her, he somehow managed to strip unconsciously once again. Lucy fell onto his bare chest, feeling very embarrassed. She let her hair fall over her face in an attempt to cover her blushing but was unsuccessful.<p>

They walked outside the castle while Gray called for two horses with packs. Servants rushed to his bidding, not wanting to get in trouble. As Gray perched himself on his horse, he looked down to Lucy and noticed her hesitant face. He dismounted then offered his hand to help her clamber onto her horse. Lucy went to swing one leg over the saddle but the dress stopped her, causing her to lose her balance. Gray laughed as she landed on a conveniently placed pile of straw. Lucy glared at him, deciding she would change into a more suitable riding clothes as soon as they leave the palace grounds.

The pair left, with Lucy grumpily riding sidesaddle for the meantime but as soon as they passed the wall surrounding the outer reaches of the castle, Lucy veered her horse off track. Gray wondered where she was going and followed her, his horse's hooves muffled by the leaf littered ground.

Lucy didn't notice him and proceeded to dismount somewhat ungracefully then started to undress, struggling to undo the clasps at the back. Gray realized what she was doing and started backing away slowly, hoping she still wouldn't notice him. As she was slipping off the dress, he rounded back to the main track, his face red and panting at the near miss. Lucy would have killed him!

A few minutes later, Lucy reappeared, now clothed in breeches and a loose, long sleeved top. She wore leather boots and her hair pulled back in a high ponytail which swung as she rode away from Gray. He noticed with mild amusement that she was a good rider, almost like a knight.

Lucy and Gray continued their journey, riding all day without rest. Later into the night, Lucy felt like she was going to collapse from exhaustion. Gray seemed completely energetic, however, and Lucy didn't want to show weakness. She started gathering sticks to start a fire as Gray unpacked their tent. "Oh no," Gray said, his voice annoyed.

Lucy turned around and looked at him. "Is something amiss, Sir Gray?" Gray smiled at the fact that she had used the old dialect and replied, "It would seem that the servants have only managed to pack a single tent." Lucy smiled, knowing this wasn't a problem. "Key of the maiden, Virgo, I summon thee." Out popped the same pink haired girl with chains around her wrists, dressed in a maid's outfit. "Time for my punishment, Princess?" Virgo said, her voice gleeful. Lucy just rolled her eyes, force closing her gate after taking the tent from the celestial spirit.

Gray looked shocked once more, still unable to comprehend this type of magic. But he quickly hid his surprise and started cooking dinner. Lucy set up both tents, feeling revitalized after being able to use her magic again. Soon, she joined Gray around the fire and they both sat there, warming themselves while waiting for their stew. The air between them felt really awkward and both tried to think of a subject to talk about. Both mages started talking at the same time, stopped, then laughed. "Ladies first," Gray said, ever the gentleman. Lucy nodded graciously as she started to tell him more of why she was here.

Time flew by and before they knew it, it was time to go to rest. They said goodnight to each other, heading into their respective tents with the same thought on their minds. 'I had a really good night.'

_Morning_  
>Gray woke up early and rekindled the fire, ready to make a start on breakfast. As he had just finished cooking, Lucy emerged from her tent, hair wrapped in a warm looking towel and with new clothes on. Gray wondered how she had washed her hair and decided to have a look in the tent. As he entered, a gasp escaped from his mouth. It was huge despite the small appearance of the exterior. There were three rooms, including a bathroom. As he exited, Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face.<p>

The mages remounted their horses and set off once again, this time going off the track and heading up to what appears to be a mountain. As they neared the top, riding their horses proved to be a challenge so Lucy and Gray were forced to walk. But it was worth it as they soon came upon a big abode, with a group of women outside. One rushed over to Gray, hugging him with tears streaming down her face. Lucy laughed at Gray's exasperation and that seemed to pull the woman back to reality then she left Gray to join the other women again. "We are the circle," one said, "the creators of all magic."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. The plot is developing nicely, in my opinion! Thanks to everyone who is supporting me by reading this story! I am really loving it and you all make it worth the effort! I don't own fairy tail, by the way! A humongous thank you to my Beta Reader, TheSecretDreamer! She is amazing and I can't thank her enough for editing this! The support I am getting for this story is amazing! Thank you so much everyone!<strong>

**To answer some reviews-**

**CelestialTitana-I am planning on Lucy becoming stronger! I hate when she is portrayed as a weak person!**

**AttackonKings-I hope this chapter is good enough for you!**

**Sorry but I wont be answering any reviews made by guests.**

**Love ya all! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, there would be better romances and pairings. Not a big fan of NaLu and definitely don't like Gruvia!**

_Previously..._

_"We are the circle." One said. "The creators of all magic."_

"What?" Lucy gasped, not sure whether to believe the woman or not. "The c-creators of magic?" she mumbled, feeling an urge to bow all of a sudden.

The same woman spoke once more, using a gentle tone, "I know you're not from here."

_Flashback  
>"Please, Levy-chan, pleeeaaase?" Lucy said, while on her knees and begging her friend to let her do it. Levy looked at her cute, puppy dog eyes which made her harder to resist. "Okay, Lu-chan, but you know I can only send you for..."<em>

_A loud crash. It seemed Erza has just decided to join in on the fight._

_Lucy and Levy looked at each other smiling. Fairy Tail never changes. Lucy said, in a serious but very excited voice, "Yeah, Levy-chan, I understand that I can only be in the past for..."_

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"It was Gray who interrupted the conversation this time, stripping in the process. His top landing on Juvia's overeager arms and his shorts landing on Natsu, annoying the dragon slayer. "Oh, I'm all fired up!" Natsu bellowed across the room._

_Lucy smiled once more, knowing she'd miss the craziness of Fairy Tail. "Levy-chan, I'm gonna go early tomorrow morning. Maybe a sleepover?"_

_Levy grinned, with tears now running down her face, she answered. "Of course, Lu-chan. Oh, I almost forgot, I made a rune lock for you so you can keep Team Natsu out of your apartment while you're gone and oh yeah, it'll only be two weeks this time."_

_End of flashback  
><em>  
>"H-how did you know?" Lucy asked very surprised. Her thoughts filled up with all kinds of questions which can be summed up by a single query. 'How come she speaks like me?'<p>

"Well, I have been to your world. Using the same method, I suspect, you used to get here. Anyway, the point is, we are The Circle Of Eight, the creators of magic. I am Ang, creator of Language Magic, all forms of written magic and magic that enables the user to communicate using an ancient language." Ang then proceeded to point to the other women, introducing each one and their magic.

**(A/N - Here are each of the women and their powers:  
>Ang (Language Magic) - Written magic and magic that lets you speak an ancient language<br>Eva (Elemental Magic) - All magic that utilizes the elements (e.g. Water, Ice, Fire, etc)  
>Alexia (Weapons and Exquip) - Specializes in weapons that uses magic<br>Miranda (Takeover)  
>Yuki (Holder Magic) - Basically, any time that's magic infused<br>Delta (Heaven/Demonic) - All heavenly and demon magic (will be explained later)  
>Sydney (Slayer Magic) - Dragon, God and Fairy (also to be explained later)<br>Natalia (Nature) - Plant and animal magic)  
><strong>  
>Gray watched Lucy's reaction as each mage was introduced and their magic divulged, smiling at the look of amazement on her face. Eva had sneaked up behind him and spoke, startling him as she did, "Her beauty is truly remarkable."<p>

He nodded but suddenly realizing what he had done, blushed a deep red. "I don't like her, Eva." he spat, deciding it was safe to use modern words in here.

Eva's expression remained neutral as if she believed him. Deep inside, though, she knew better. "I never said you did," she whispered, "you thought of that by yourself."

Gray shook his head in disbelief at his mentor's antics then walked over to Lucy to ask if she could guess why they were there. Lucy thought about his question for a second, her face lighting up at her reckoning. "Are we going to train?" she asked, happiness evident in her voice.

As Gray nodded, a ray of light came down from the heavens and landed on Lucy, illuminating her golden hair and giving her the effect of an angel. All the women surrounded her and grinned. Lucy looked around, wondering what in the world was going on.

"One of the stars and the moon, one of the good and evil, one of the high and low, one born of heaven and hell, one who has suffered and survived, one who can master it all."

**Thank you for reading! What do you think of the twist I decided to add in? I didn't even plan it but I promise it will fit in with the story nicely! Also, I apologize to everyone but you will have to wait a chapter or two (or maybe three) till we find out what Juvia, or Princess Juvia, is plotting! Sorry for the shortness, school is full on at the moment!  
>Love ya all!<strong>

**Oops, almost forgot, thank you to my beta reader TheSecretDreamer, for making the chapters flow so nicely! I am not good at editing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

No matter how much I want to, I don't actually own Fairy Tail. It makes me depressed to say that every time.

_Previously- Lucy looked around, wondering what in the world was going on.  
>"One of the stars and the moon, one of the good and evil, one of the high and low, one born of heaven and hell, one who has suffered and survived, one who can master it all.<em>

There was a pause in the women speaking and Lucy opened her mouth, about to question them when the continued.

"Go through to visit the one you long for most. They will guide you back here, once you have learned what you need to know"

As soon as they finished their sentence, there was a flash of ivory light and Lucy disappeared.

Lucy's POV  
>'Where am I' I thought, looking around. I seemed to be in a mist filled garden. It was quite cold but for some reason I wasn't shivering like normal. As I gazed around, taking in the tall trees and pretty flowers, I sensed someone behind me. Turning, I whipped out a key before dropping it, my jaw literally hitting the floor in amazement.<p>

Gray's POV  
>"What have you done to her?" I yelled, beside myself with worry. I went over to Eva and she answered my question, patting me on the head. "She has gone to visit her mother, who died when she was very young. She will be back soon."<p>

One second and, BAM, another ivory flash and a shocked looking Lucy landing on the ground with a very ungraceful thud. I started to ask what had happened but she waved her hand at me, telling me to stop. She then walked over to the huddle the mages were currently in and joined in the conversation. I walked over as well, wanting to know what was going on but as soon as I started to hear words, they all stopped speaking. I sulked off and sat on a rock, annoyed I wasn't allowed into the conversation.

Normal POV  
>After the rather secretive conversation had ended, everyone headed into the house for lunch. The tables were laden with delicious looking foods. As they sat down, Lucy learned where it had come from. Alexia (Weapons and Exquip) had hunted the meat and Natalie (Plant and animal) had grown the fruit and vegetables.<p>

Once lunch was finished, Alexia and Lucy went outside. Apparently her training would be in three parts, the first being fitness and strength, the second being weapons and the third being magic. Alexia would be training Lucy for the first two parts, and everyone else would join in for the last. Alexia was pretty from afar but up close she was beautiful. She had long, black hair tied back in to high ponytail, and dark, hazel coloured eyes. She had pretty, olive complection and her eyes seemed to light up when she was happy. Lucy couldn't wait to get to know her better.

The pair started the training with running. Lucy officially hated running. It was awful, especially on a mountain. But she thought of all the times her family had put themselves in danger to rescue her and she kept moving. After around an hour of that, Alexia got her on the ground, doing push up after push up, crunch after crunch, squat after squat.

When the end of the day came Lucy was exhausted. Alexia was a slave driver. She was so tired, she didn't complain about the fact that Eva had locked her in a room with Gray. A room with only one, very comfy looking bed in it. Lucy sighed and stumbled across the room, clambering under the covers and immediately falling fast asleep.

Gray on the other hand was furious at Eva. How could she do this to him? He timidly pulled back the covers, trying not to look at Lucy, and swung his legs up, into the bed. With no apparent reaction from the sleeping girl, he too fell fast asleep, swearing in his head that he would get his revenge!

The next morning  
>Lucy awoke with a start, the bed nicely cool. Usually she woke up sweating but not today. As she was thinking this, she rolled over and came face to face with Gray, who had also just woken up. Lucy's face went bright red and she flew out of the bed, the covers flying up and landing on Gray's head. As he pulled them off he caught a glimpse of her retreating towards the bathroom, the door having miraculously unlocked itself.<p>

After a nice breakfast of eggs and bacon, cooked over a fire, Alexia took Lucy outside again. They began the same routine again, the only difference being Lucy didn't hate Alexia as much as she did the day before at the end of it as she had improved. Slightly. Lucy wasn't quite as exhausted this time and she and Alexia talked for a while, discussing everything from hot guys from Sorcerers Weekly to the new girl group taking over Magnolia. Eventually Lucy fell asleep, her head landing on the couch she had been sitting on. Alexia tried to move her but to no avail.

Gray happened to be walking past and he glanced at Alexia and asked if he could help. He put his arms under Lucy and as carefully as he could carried her back to her room. Luckily it seemed Eva wasn't around to lock them in this time and he was glad she couldn't see his face, as Lucy had her face resting up against his cheat, making him blush. He rested Lucy on her bed, pulling the covers up and left, not hearing Lucy wake up and not seeing her reaction to his kindness, her own face dusted with pink.

PLEASE READ- I will not be writing anymore of this section of training. The next chapter will be Lucy moving onto weapons training. Also, don't remind me that Sorcerers Weekly wasn't around in the time this story takes place. I know that. It was a hint about the circle and where they come from…

Anyway, onto my amazing fans. I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this but especially-  
>ooSomeoneUdon'tKnow- an amazing person who followed the story!<br>xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01- An amazing person who favourited and followed! Love ya for it!  
>HopeHeartfillia- An amazing person who has also favourited and followed. Love ya too!<br>Hailchild-An amazing person who favourited my story. Thanks!

Also, a big thanks to my reviewers! In response to some reviews-  
>AttackOnKings- Thank you so much for your support. Reading your reviews really inspires me to keep writing. I actually started writing this chapter because of the responses to the last!<p>

Waternixie- I have already apologised for the mix up to you but I will again. I am so sorry to you and anyone else who was effected by the mistake with chapter five, making it almost impossible to read. I am really sorry and I am trying to figure out what happened.

CelestialTitana-I love GrayLu as well. I find it so adorable! Many GrayLu moments in this chapter!

Thanks for the support. If anyone has an idea for the story or spot a mistake, please PM or leave a review about it. If it's an idea, I can't guarantee it will happen but I will consider it! Lave ya all,


End file.
